The Call
by Princess Serenity Usagi Chiba
Summary: Hey! I took a break from Forgetful, and Valentines Day, and have written a ONE PARTER STORY! Its a songfic! The song is,”The Call”, by the Backstreet Boys.


Author's Notes: Hey! I took a break from Forgetful,  
and Valentines Day, and have written a ONE PARTER  
STORY! Its a songfic! The song is,"The Call", by the  
Backstreet Boys. I don't own the song, the Backstreet  
Boys, the Wedding Planner, OR Sailormoon. I hope you  
guys like it, and please, not too many flames, ja ne!  
  
The Call  
  
*phone ringing"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it me, what's up baby? I'm sorry, listen I'm  
going to be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for  
me ok?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"W-wait wait wait, say that again?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You're really droppin' out. I think my battery must  
be low! Listen if you can hear me, we're going to a  
place near by, alright? Gotta go!"  
  
*phone clicks*  
  
"Seiya, where are you?"Usagi Tsukino asked her  
boyfriend from her portable phone in her nice  
comfortable apartment.  
"Usa.......Usagi? I can't hear you!*static,  
static*Listen, I'm gonna be late tonight. Me and the  
guys are going somewhere near by alright?"  
"But Seiya,"Usagi started, looking longingly at a  
picture on her small desk in her den. The picture was  
of herself, and she was sitting on a bench with a  
tall long raven haired man."What about dinner? I feel  
like we've been drifting apart lately. You promised we  
could spend some time together. When was the last time  
we had some time just to ourselves?"she asked, tears  
forming in her sky blue eyes.  
A long tired sigh could be heard over the phone, and  
it almost sounded a little..........annoyed?  
"Why should he be annoyed? I'm the one stuck at home  
without anything to do, cause I have to plan my  
schedule around his crazy one, and even then I can't  
do what I want to do."Usagi questioned herself.  
"Usa, listen,"Seiya used his pet name for her."You  
know I love you, but.........its just..............you  
know I love you."he said in a whisper.  
This used to make Usagi feel quite special. Whenever  
he would whisper little romantic remarks to her, but  
now, it made her wonder if he was embarrassed that  
they were together.  
"I know that Seiya, but actions speak louder than  
words."  
"Usa............"he stopped not knowing what to say,  
right now Seiya was at a club with as couple of his  
buddies from out of town.He didn't really get to see  
them that often with his music band traveling  
constantly, and their work lives. He was 25 and a very  
busy young man. He didn't understand why Usagi  
couldn't let him just go out and have some fun. It  
wasn't like he never spent any time with her."Usa,  
listen, I'm out with a couple of my close guy friends  
that I never get to see. Please let me chat with them  
a little longer. I won't be too much longer, just a  
little. Please?"  
Usagi walked over to her lazy boy couch, and sat  
down. She leaned back and tried to relax, and get the  
ache out of her neck from her very uncomfortable  
position on the phone."Alright Seiya,"she sighed in  
defeat,"but tomorrow we are spending the whole day  
together, got it?"  
Seiya smiled. He and Usagi could get into alot of  
fights, but he loved it when it was just the two of  
them,"You bet Usa, listen I gotta go, the guys are  
waiting! Ja ne!"  
*click*  
Usagi took the phone away from her ear and looked at  
it. She could her the dial tone, and the operators  
voice stating,"If you would like to make a call please  
hang up and try again."  
"I love you too Seiya,"she said looking down at the  
phone, and a small sob escaped her throat.  
All of the sudden the phone started ringing. Usagi  
tried to calm her shaken nerves, and desperately wiped  
the tears off of her face, and said,"Moshi, moshi?"  
"Usako?"  
Usagi smiled, and her tears vanished instantly. She  
knew who it was, and it made her feel good to know  
that she had one good friend, well, she did have Mina,  
Makoto, Amy, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna.......she  
was getting off topic here, anyway, this was Mamoru.  
Her best guy friend.  
Her smile started to slowly vanish. But wasn't your  
boyfriend supposed to be your friend also? She and  
Seiya had been going out for 2 years now. It started  
off that way, but, it didn't feel that way any more.  
"Usako? Are you still there?"Mamoru asked over the  
phone.  
Usagi snapped out of her thoughts and replied,"Hai!  
Sorry, just thinking about something."  
There was a husky chuckle over the other line,"Usako,  
You........Thinking?!chuckle, chuckleTheres a first!"  
Mamoru received a,"HEY!" from Usagi, but of course  
assured her he was just joking.  
"What are you up to?" Mamoru asked, curious as to why  
Usagi was at home on a Friday night. She was just out  
of college, and now had a job as a secretary at a  
business corporation in town. She was only 22, still a  
young woman, why should a lovely young woman be cooped  
up on a weekend night? He was 28, and barely got to go  
out anymore, he was a busy intern at a hospital, if he  
were in her shoes, he would gladly go out and have  
some fun.  
"Nothing." was the reply he got.  
Mamoru took the phone away, stared at it, brought it  
back up to his ear and asked,"Could you please say  
that again?"  
There was silence for a moment, and then the very  
tired sounding,"Nothing."  
"I thought thats what you said,"was his  
response."Well, your going to be doing something now."  
"Mamo-chan,"she started saying her pet name for  
him,"what are you planning."  
Now there was a long silence on the other side of the  
phone and she could just imagine the smirk growing on  
his handsome face.  
"Get dressed, put on a coat, and you'll find out as  
soon as I get over which should be right about..."  
*knock knock*  
"Now."  
Usagi smiled, hung up the phone, and ran to the door.  
  
Let me tell you the story bout' the call that changed  
my destiny,  
me and my boys went out just to end up in misery,  
was about to go home when there she was standing in  
front of me  
I said hi,  
I got a little place near by, wanna go?  
I should've said no,  
someones waiting for me but I call my girl up and said  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again your dropping out my battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go  
"Mamo-chan its so good to see you! Why, I haven't  
seen you since....."Usagi stopped here, and brought  
her pointer finger up to her chin while she thought.  
"Why you haven't seen me since just last week."  
Mamoru finished for her. He loved it when she made  
that face. The one when she was in deep concentration.  
The way her little pink tongue would stick out to the  
corner of her mouth, and the way she would tap her  
chin with her pointer finger..he shook his head to  
clear his thoughts away and thought back to why he  
came.  
"Usako, wheres Seiya?"  
Usagi's expression vanished and was replaced by a down  
cast look.  
"He called............hes out with some of his  
friends. Again."  
Mamoru felt so bad for Usagi. She deserved so much  
better than Seiya. I mean, he was happy for them at  
first, but, little by little he noticed Seiya not  
spending as much time with Usagi, and he saw the way  
he would look at other women. This angered Mamoru many  
times, and he would suggest Usagi to move on, but she  
was so self-concise, plus, she wanted to give Seiya  
another chance. She loved him after all, and he did  
love her, well, thats what she told herself, and  
Mamoru.  
"Mamoru?"He looked up to see a pair of sky blue eyes  
staring into his with question in them.  
"Sorry Usako, got a little caught up there. Anyway,  
thats fine, we can have fun without Seiya, his  
loss."Mamoru stated."I was thinking, that new  
movie,"The Wedding Planner" came out, and I know  
you've wanted to see it for quite awhile, wanna go?  
Just the two of us, you, me, and of course a bag of  
popcorn!"he grinned goofily, and put a strong muscular  
arm around her shoulder.  
"I don't know,"Usagi started,"I mean...well, I DO  
want to see it, but I was hoping I could go with  
Seiya, no offense of course Mamo-chan your my best  
friend, and I love you, but, Seiyas my boyfriend  
and........"She decided to let it sink in for him.  
Mamoru was hurt.Not about her not wanting to go to  
the movie with him, but where he stood in her mind,  
Seiya, and then him. That didn't go very well with him  
for some reason.  
"Usako, the movie has been out for almost a month  
now, and each time we get together your always talking  
about for much you want to see it. Come on, lets have  
some fun, enjoy ourselves, if not for you, do it for  
me! I've been in that hospital for too long, and need  
an excuse to go out and have some fun! Please,  
PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE!" Mamoru made a puppy face,  
and continued his begging.  
Usagi looked at him with shock, then annoyance, and  
finally gave up,"FINE! Come on, but your paying, and  
don't do that face again, your face might get stuck  
that way!" she scolded, grabbed her coat, and hurried  
out of the apartment towards the elevator.  
Mamoru stood there looking after her, and yelled at  
her,  
"Hey, wait a minute, I'm paying?! But, you eat enough  
for an army! Hey, Usako, wait up! I think I need to  
make a stop at the bank!" and with that, he shut the  
door, and ran after her.  
  
4 hours later  
"Thank you Mamo-chan, I had a great time!"Usagi said  
as they walked towards her apartment door.  
"No problem Usako, what are friends for."he replied.  
"Well, I'll call you later ok, I'm really sleepy,  
thanks again! Ja ne!" and with that she kissed him on  
the cheek, let herself in and shut the door leaving  
Mamoru to ponder the events that took place just hours  
before.  
  
It was dark outside now, and mamoru was walking back  
to his apartment. He had a great time with Usagi, and  
couldn't wait until he had some more free time to  
spend with her, but work called, and he had to go. He  
loved his job, but lately, he was getting very tired,  
and really needed a vacation.  
"Oh well, I'll get used to it."he told himself. Just  
then, Mamoru saw two figures dash across the street,  
and into an apartment building close to his. The two  
stopped at the front doors, and started kissing each  
other in a very.....passionate way. A way that should  
be done in private, not in public where people might  
see, especially children. As he walked closer by the  
building, he noticed one of the figures, obviously a  
man, pull the smaller figure, obviously a woman,  
closer to him, and move his hands around her waist,  
and then move a little lower down.  
"How disgusting, get a room."Mamoru thought to  
himself.  
As he was walking past the front of the apartment  
building, a street light shone on the couple, and  
their faces were clear. Mamoru nearly gasped when he  
saw who the man was. Not wanting to get his attention,  
and be caught, he ran the rest of the way to his  
apartment, to call Usagi, and tell her just where her  
Seiya was. However, just before he reached the end of  
this apartments street, he looked back, only to see  
the two figures go inside the building. That was all  
Mamoru needed to get him running again.  
  
Now two years gone  
nothings been won  
I can't take it back  
What's done is done  
One of her friends found out  
That she wasn't my only one  
And it eats me from inside  
That shes not by my side  
I because I made that call and lied  
  
*ring ring*  
It was near one in the morning, and Usagi was conked  
out on her bed sleeping with the blankets all over the  
place. She had been up since Mamoru left her, and  
thought about Seiya and Mamoru. They were so  
different, and yet very similar in some ways.  
They both had raven black hair, only Mamorus was  
short, and would fall into his midnight blue eyes  
while Seiyas was long, and always tied back into a  
ponytail. Seiya was loving, but only when he had to  
be. mamoru was loving no matter what. Seiya whispered  
his romantic remarks to Usagi, which made her believe  
he was embarrassed of their being together, while  
Mamoru would make flattering comments on and off, as  
long as there weren't too many people around, he would  
get embarrassed. Not the same as Seiya,  
but..........knowing that all those people heard what  
he said made him get a bit embarrassed for him,  
however, sometimes, Usagi would get him to do things  
like that, and watch his cheeks grow red. However, she  
knew he would say whatever it was he was going to say  
because he loved her.  
  
He loved her...............  
  
He loved her................  
  
*ring ring*  
"Whaaaaaaa?" Usagi asked as she began to wake up.  
"Hello?"she asked in a sleepy tone.  
"Usako?"  
"Mamo-chan?"she asked, becoming a little more awake  
by the second.  
"Usako, I have to tell you something," she could hear  
him panting into the phone, it sounded like he'd run a  
marathon.  
"Whats wrong mamo-chan? What is it? Are you okay?"she  
asked becoming worried.  
"Hai, I'm fine Usako however.................on my  
way home.......I" he stopped not sure whether he  
should continue or not.  
"Hai.......what is it mamo-chan?"  
"I..........I saw Seiya........."he stopped again.  
"Oh, she looked over at the clock noticing the time.  
Where was he? He said he wouldn't be that much longer?  
Maybe he went out while she was out, and went out  
again? But why hadn't he called?  
"Hai?"she urged him to continue.  
"I saw Seiya.........with another woman Usako." he  
stopped, and waited for her response.  
"............"  
"Usako?"  
".............."  
"Usako? Are you there? Are you okay?"  
"Usagi had dropped the phone and was now gazing out  
into nothing. Seiya...another woman............he  
wouldn't...............he wouldn't..............  
She lost control and started sobbing hysterically.  
"Usako, are you there? I'm coming over. Usako, you  
hear me, I'm coming over!" and with that Mamoru hung  
up the phone and ran back to Usagi's apartment.  
When Mamoru had reached Usagi's apartment he was worn  
out, he made about two trips running today, and he was  
worn out. He swore to himself he would never do this  
again, and get himself a car ASAP.  
*knock knock*  
"Usako?" he asked.  
When there was no answer he jiggled the knob, and  
discovered it was open, and let himself in.  
The apartment was dark, and quiet.  
"Usako?" he asked again.  
"............."  
Silence. Now Mamoru was a little afraid. He started  
looking in the dark for Usagi. He looked everywhere  
except her bedroom, and decided it was the only place  
left. He quietly opened the door, and turned on the  
lights. There was Usagi, sitting on her bed, in the  
same position she was in when Mamoru ran out of the  
apartment, starting into nothingness. Her eyes were  
red and puffy from crying, and the sheets were on the  
floor. Her long blonde hair was all over the  
place,rumpled, but to Mamoru, she was still beautiful.  
"Usako?"  
"............."  
"Usako, I know that this is hard for you,"he started,  
and walked slowly towards her bed. Usagi didn't turn  
or move, only breathed in and out slowly, tired  
breaths from all the crying she'd done.  
"Usako,"Mamoru whispered loud enough for only her to  
hear,"I'm so sorry."  
With that being said, she broke down again, and  
sobbed hysterically. Mamoru rushed forward, and  
wrapped his arms around her. he sat on the bed, and  
just hugged her. Usagi buried her head into his white  
shirt, and sobbed. She was tired...........so  
tired...........and here was mamoru, here sitting with  
her.......and Seiya....Seiya was with another woman.  
Usagi tried to calm down, but couldn't. All that had  
been happening, all the promises Seiya had made, she  
couldn't take it.  
"Its okay Usako...........relax....it okay."Mamoru  
whispered, and gently rocked Usagi back and forth, and  
eventually, she fell asleep in his arms.  
Early Morning  
The light shone into Usagi's bedroom. It gently hit  
her eyelids, causing her to wake up. She was wondering  
why she was so tired, and thought for awhile about the  
events that had happened the night before, and she  
remembered.  
Seiya..............another woman..........  
Usagi moved around her bed, trying to stretch out,  
and go back to sleep, when her body came in contact  
with something warm, and muscular. She turned over  
only to see a head with short raven hair looking back  
at her. mamoru was sprawled out right next to her, he  
was under the sheets, as she was, and had an arm  
around her, as she just noticed. Suddenly, midnight  
blue eyes opened, and met sky blue ones.  
"Good morning Usako."  
"Mamo-chan........"Usagi started."Why?Why  
mamo-chan?"she asked  
Mamoru looked at her for a moment, and then  
replied,"Aishiteru Usako."  
And at that moment, Usagi knew she had found her true  
love.  
THE END!  
  
Author's Notes:I hope you all liked it. For all of you  
Seiya Usagi fans, I'm sorry I used Seiya badly in this  
fic. I needed Usagi to have a boyfriend, and he was  
the only person I knew who could work. I love Seiya  
myself, please not too many flames. I hope you liked  
it, Ja ne!  
  
  



End file.
